A Faithful Meeting
by harrypotter-animefan666
Summary: Sasukes back, and Naruto is happy. But Sakura has been having strange dreams, about a strange boy shrouded in mystery. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

_I was walking through the forest just outside Konoha gates, it was for a mission from Tsunade she wanted me to find the scroll that Baka Naruto dropped when chasing Sasuke. They needed to be more careful its always me cleaning up there mess since Sasuke came back, I mean don't get me wrong I don't blame them we still haven't got used to the fact he's back, its great yes of course he seems so happy specially after meeting Suigetsu._

_I'm really happy for him, just its strange how my feelings suddenly disappear as I start having these dreams about a mysterious young man who wore the Uchiha crest but he's not Sasuke..._

Sakura suddenly snapped out of her deep thoughts as she spotted that raven black hair, long, and shiny unlike Sasukes duck butt style. Who is he I feel like I know him yet I know I don't, she thought as she stared at him in disbelief, completely unaware he was looking straight back at her with his raven eyes that of which matched his hair. At that moment he spoke.

"Excuse me is this what you're looking for?"

He said as he held out a scroll with the label *Naruto* written on it, Sakura took it from his hand nervously as she said...

"T-thank you"

Her smile seemed to be uncomfortable as she knew he was dangerous with that piercing stare and deep voice yet she couldn't help but want to find out more about him. She suddenly realized something and spoke.

"How do you know this is what I was looking for?"

She says looking at the scroll. The young man just smirked and said.

"I'm inside your head Sakura. Farewell for now."

He spoke under his breath and disappeared, causing Sakura to yell in shock, flinging herself around as she searched for him but he was no where to be seen.

"W-wait!"

But she was too late and he was gone.

Back at Konoha Sakura is from walking through the streets towards the hokage tower, as she thinks back about what just happened trying to place the boy in her memories but nothing came of it. A few minutes later she walks into the Hokages office.

"I'm back Tsunade"

Tsunade replies.

"I see, did Naruto get his scroll back I didn't give it him just to lose it."

Sakura then smiles.

"No I'm going to meet him and Sasuke now for Ramen so I will give it to him then."

Tsunade would then check her mission files .

"Good and you have another mission to find some herbs to heal Kiba's wounds from his team's ambush, but you have had a busy week sorting things out with Sasuke, Naruto and Suigetsu so I will let you deal with that tomorrow, you are dismissed."

Sakura nodded her head and turned to the door.

As she walks out, on her way to meet Naruto and Sasuke she thought Sui too would be there also. After a few minutes she arrived at Ichirakus to be greeted with three wide smiles.

"Hey Sakura! Did you find my scroll?"

Naruto would shout not caring where they were or who's listening

"Yep here ya go."

She would smile generously.

"Sorry for the trouble Sakura."

Sasukes voice come quietly from in the corner.

"Its fine, gave me something to do."

This time she walked over and sat down next to Sui and smiled.

"And how are you."

She would ask nicely.

"Fine thank you Sakura."

Sui would reply with a sharp grin.

"Good!"

Sakura would say, then wolfing down a bowl of Ramen they had already ordered for her.

"Ahh that was good."

She and Naruto would both say as they finish eating, Sasuke and Sui just sitting finishing the last of theirs off.

"Well we're off its getting late."

Sasuke would say linking arms with Sui.

"Me too, night guys."

Naruto would then run off home.

"Say Sakura do you want us to walk you home?"

Sui would say with a kind grin.

"No thanks you two go get some sleep I'll be fine."

She would say happily.

"Sure?"

Sasuke would ask concerned.

"Yep bye guys."

She would wave as they walked off down the street.

Sakura sighed and made her way home. When she was walking she heard a crack come from the tree behind her, as she swung around she could have undoubtedly swar that she had seen that boy again. The one from her dreams and from the forest but again only for a second, then he was gone.

_I feel like I'm being followed but there's no one here I can't sense there Chakra._ She thought, speeding up her steps. As she reached home she opened the front door and stepped in shutting it quietly and locking it. She ran up the stairs and got in the shower the hot water falling on her skin felt relaxing, after getting dressed she jumped into bed and fell into a deep sleep. Again visions of that boys hair swaying in the wind his dark eyes fixed on hers...

And then suddenly Sakura woke up feeling another presence as she looked over to the dark window there he was his silhouette outlined by the cold light of the moon, it was the boy his Sharingan shrouded eyes staring straight into hers. Just before she could be hypnotized into an even deeper sleep she realize who he was it was...H-

Then Sakuras eye lids shut as she fell back onto her bed helplessly sleeping quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Whats happening why do I feel so weak? Why does it feel like I'm moving, my head hurts. All I remember are these red eyes then..._

_Wait! It was him, that boy. No...I know who he is I just fear to say it. Or even think it. I have got to wake up but my eyes won't open, and my body feels as heavy as lead. Its him alright I-itachi Uchiha, the boy in the forest. It was most definitely him, how did I not notice he was being so kind. If I had noticed this may never have happened..._

Sakura noticed they had stopped moving. She could hear Itachis voice chant some unknown words. Her limp, weak body was then carried further the fear welling up inside her. She was so confused, yet she felt somehow peaceful. She then heard a door open and her body was gently placed onto a soft surface, a bed as she had guessed. She then breathed calmly as her mind went blank and she fell into asleep once more.

Itachi was walking out the door as he looked back at Sakuras sleeping body. He then shook his head and quickly stepped out the door shutting it softly behind him. He lent against the door and looked at the floor for a moment then pushing himself up straight, starting to make his way to the Leaders office. He reached the large decorative doors and opened them walking in.

"Pein I'm back and I have retrieved her, shes sleeping right now but she will wake up shortly. But then what should I do?"

Itachi asked as Pein turned his head.

"Bring her to me and then I shall explain everything to her... But I will leave it to you to tell her the consequences if she tries to escape. Also when she wakes shes likely to panic and try to fight her way out, so do what it takes to restrain her. Shes your responsibility from now on."

Itachi smirked and calmly replied.

"Yes Pein. Leave it to me, I'll keep her under control."

Pein chucked.

"Hm hm good luck. You are dismissed."

Itachi then walked slowly from the office, making way back to his room where Sakura slept.

When Itachi opened the door to his room, he glanced over at Sakura to find her stirring. He went over and sat down beside her, as he did so Sakuras eyes slowly opened until they come across his face. His black eyes staring down at her, his long hair hanging down, brushing her cheek. Sakuras emerald eyes widened as she quickly sat up and pushed herself into the corner her body and breath shaking with fear.

Itachi stood up towering over her, something sparked within Sakura and she jumped up pushing past him as she grabbed a Kunai from her holster. Itachi then appeared behind her, whispering in her ear with a strict and threatening hiss...

"Don't even try it little girl, the consequences won't be pleasant. So put that down and come with me."

Itachi would then grab Sakuras trembling hand making her drop the Kunai, listening to it hit the ground with a clang. Itachi then spun on his feet and briskly walked out the door stopping outside and looking at Sakura who stood in his room still next to the bed, not moving.

"Come, Sakura."

He gestured in the direction down the hall.

Sakura nodded walking slowly out just a few feet in front of him, so he could make sure she didn't run the other way. As they kept walking it was silent, only the sound of their foot steps echoing could be heard, a bead of sweat ran down Sakuras brow and she decided it was time to try. She quickly flipped around placing her hands onto Itachis shoulders launching herself off the ground and flipping over him making a run for it.

To Sakuras disappointment Itachi had thought ahead and suspected her to try and escape. Her swung around and easily grabbed onto her arm.

"Now, now Sakura I thought I told you to be a good girl, now I'm going to have to make sure you really don't run away this time."

Itachi grabbed her other arm and pulled them both behind her back chaining her hands tightly together. He then gave her a light push and she started walking forward again until she felt a tug on the chains signaling for her to stop. They were outside the office doors and Itachi opened one of them pushing Sakura in as they both came face to face with Pein.

"Ah Sakura so glad you have joined us. I see you have already violated one of the rules set for you, no trying to escape. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes..."

She looked down at the floor not wanting to look at anyone or anything around her, she felt so helpless. All the strength she had couldn't keep her alive here. Pein sensed her fear and smirked.

"Right down to business. You are here to be a servant to some extent, you shall create remedies and tend to the wounds of our members, and do anything that is asked of you. Again do you understand?"

Sakura then looked up slight anger in her eyes.

"I-i won't I'll never help you! You have hurt so many and are destroying the Ninja world."

Pein grit his teeth and suddenly appeared in front of her his hand tightly squeezing her neck, stopping her breathing.

"You will listen, or you shall be punished and it will be much, much worse then you could imagine. You got that?"

Sakura nodded and breathed out heavily as Pein let go of her.

"Good, now Itachi take her back to your room shes not needed right now."

Itachi nodded and pulled the chains around Sakuras wrists pulling her down the hall way and back into his room where he found Hidan sat on his bed a smirk spread across his face.

"What do you want Hidan?"

"To see if the rumors were true, that she was here. Haha no need to be so rude now is there?"

Sakura stared at the weird looking male, his hair swept back over his head and his cheeky attitude scaring her a bit. Itachi scowled at Hidan and pulled Sakura so she was standing in front of him still not releasing her hands.

"There now you've seen her you can go."

"Ooo now she is interesting, look at these pink locks! And so helpless in these chains."

He chuckled picking up a bit of Sakuras hair and dropping it, walking around her looking her over. Itachi bit his lip and breathed just grabbing Hidan by his collar and throwing him out the door making his body fly out and hit the wall, the door slamming behind him making Sakura jump. Itachi then turned his attention back to her.

"I'll take them off, you just have to promise you won't try to escape and if you brake it well you've guessed what."

Sakura nodded nervously.

"I..promise.."

Itachi then walked behind her and removed them, Sakura wiggled her wrists and stretched sighing in relief. Then she turned and looked up at Itachi his body almost twice the size of hers.

"Um..W-wheres my room?"

She asked quietly as Itachi chuckled patting her head gently making her jump again.

"I'm sorry, but you're sharing with me. So you might want to go sleep so you don't notice when I have to climb in for my sleep."

He started to chuckle slightly louder as he amused himself, watching Sakuras face light up red.

"I-i think I might just do that..."

She slowly climbed onto the bed shuffling to one side of it, pulling the covers over her and closing her eyes dreading the days to come.

_Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu...Please come for me..._


End file.
